Conventional cleaners for cleaning ground include brooms, mops and floor wipers, all of which are manual tools. With the development of science and technology, people pose high requirements for cleaners, and vacuum cleaner is developed, which operates to adsorb waste and dust on the ground through negative pressure produced by electric power. However, due to the limitation of the working principle, the vacuum cleaner fails to eliminate the waste and stains firmly attached to the ground. As a result, a new generation of cleaners for cleaning ground is provided. The new generation of cleaners includes a motor and a cleaning roller which is driven by the motor to clean the ground. The new generation of cleaners is also equipped with a water supply system and a water channel for washing the cleaning roller, thus cleaning the ground completely.
To wash the cleaning roller, a water channel is often provided. The water channel is connected to a water supply system and supplies water to wash the cleaning roller, and wastewater produced from washing the cleaning roller is extracted by the water channel. However, some trash on the cleaning roller tends to enter the water channel and blocks the waterway of the water supply system.